Fallen
by wolfcubkira
Summary: Castiel wakes up in the hospital, confused and alone. He becomes very attached to Dean but he doesn't seem to mind. Cas needs his help, so that's why he's here. Isn't it?   Destiel!
1. Silence

The silence was deafening.

When Castiel awoke in a busy hospital, confused and _human_, his first thought was how quiet it was. He could hear the faint beeping of distant heart monitors, the chatter of doctors and nurses (_one of the nurses was doing that thing Dean told him about – flirting_?) and the bird song outside his window. But it was so _quiet._ As an angel, the world spoke to him. He could hear the clouds crawl lazily across the sky, the air around him breathe, the very heartbeat of the earth and the heavens.

How humans coped with being so deaf to the things around them astounded him. Maybe this was the reason they used the Earth as they did, poisoning it with fumes and waste, because they couldn't hear it _live. _

He glanced around the room. All the walls were bright white and it was giving him a headache. His trench coat was draped over a chair to his right and although it was really quite dirty, it gave him a sense of comfort to see it, something that he recognised in all this confusion.

His phone was in the pocket, he remembered. He wished the coat wasn't so far away because getting to it meant _moving_. No, he had to. With some effort he leaned over the side of his bed and reached into the deep pocket. It took a few tries as his hand-eye coordination seemed a bit off, but Cas found his mobile and the number he was looking for. It rang a few times and Cas prayed they would pick up, before realising that God probably didn't care about him anymore, and wouldn't be listening.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's me, Castiel."

"Hey, where've you been recently? In case you forgot, there's this thing going on called the apocalypse, some help now and then would be just fantastic." Came the (_angry, was it?_) voice from the other end of the phone. Cas let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"-"

"Cas? You there?" Came the voice again. _People normally replied after the other person finished speaking didn't they?_

"Dean, I don't know where I am, I don't like it." He admitted, "I'm in a hospital somewhere, that much I do know, but I _really, really don't like it here._"

"Oh, ok, just hold on, me and Sam are gunna come get you 'kay? Just calm down, breath, I need you to tell me what you can see around you."

"It's really quiet Dean, I can't hear them anymore, my brothers, they're gone…Dean… the world…it's –"

"Castiel!" The use of his full name shocked him slightly. Dean never called him Castiel, always Cas (which he secretly…liked? It made him feel warm inside, a bit like when he once drank hot coffee) and he stopped talking to listen.

"Y…Yes, Dean."

"Tell me what you can see so I can find you, understand?"

"Yes."

A/N this is just something I started on the bus, and decided to continue. If you guys like it, I'll write another chapter :D

Review, or else I'll play you Justin Beiber over and over and over and over x


	2. Car journeys

The drive back from the hospital was tense and awkward, to say the least. Castiel was lead across the back seat in a fitful sleep and Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He hadn't put on any music, which was weird in its self as he always had _some_ crappy cassette on.

Sam took a deep breath. "Dean, what do you think happened to him?" he asked, careful to keep his voice soft, so as not to irritate his brother. "I don't know." was his answer, leaving no room for discussion._. _Sam turned his head to look at the scenery rushing past at 70 miles per hour and was quiet.

He thought back to what he had seen at the hospital. After a particularly nasty argument with the secretary ("Look, either you tell me where he is, or I will go through each and every room until I find him myself, understand me?") and one of the nurses ("If you trained your staff better we wouldn't be in this mess would we? No, I will not calm down.") they had been shown to Cas' room. Sam had noticed the look on Dean's face when the nurse told them the patient's name was "Castiel _Winchester" _and he was DEFINATLEY not letting it go. Dean had practically _run_ in and the angel had…well, broke down.

It was terrifying.

When an angel of the Lord (could he still call him that?) starts crying their heart out, you know shits gone down. Cas had started rambling something about sounds and how quiet it was, yet when Sam asked a nurse if he had any damage to his ears she had replied with a short yet informative "no."

He waited for Dean and Castiel in the car, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. When he had left, Dean was hugging the angel tightly and Cas was sobbing so hard he could hear him struggling to breathe. They had staggered towards him a few moments later. Sam was about to ask how Dean had gotten Cas out of the hospital in the first place, but Dean had given him a look, before laying Castiel gently on the back seat. From his place shotgun, he had to struggle to hear what Cas had said, but he caught "Dean…don't…go" His voice was so desperate and…_scared, _that Sam thought Dean was going to stay in the back with him, and was just sliding into the driver's seat when he heard Dean reply "I wont, I swear to G- I swear I wont leave, I'll be right here all the time. Just try and sleep Cas, I'm going to sort this out, you'll be flyin' around in no time" Cas had let out a little giggle and breathed "Knowing…you, I…just might…be."

The car was silent, except for Castiel's even but somewhat laboured breaths. "Look, I…I don't understand what's happened here anymore than you do, and I know you're confused but –" Sam began, unable to take the tension anymore.

"Confused? You think I'm confused? Concerned, yes, worried, fuck yes, but confused? I don't give a flying fuck what's happened, just how I can fix it." Snapped Dean, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter, until the knuckles were just about ready to rip through his skin. Sam decided that maybe now wasn't the best time and continued watching the world go by through the car window.

A/N You guys. You guys. I love you. I got SEVEN reviews! *Does a happy dance* I seriously can not thank you guys enough, but I can tell you that I love you a lot, especially: OpheliacAngel

**Kitty Black Cat**

**Flash90**

**Darkpheonix2345**

**xXUndiscoveredNovelistXx**

**Xelloss100**

**Mystique Aqua**

**These are my favourites and have been spared the torture that is "Baby" on repeat. However, all the rest of you can still be trapped in a room full of Chavs with nothing but a spoon to protect yourself with. Review :D**


	3. Flying

Castiel woke up an hour later.

"You alright back there Cas?" Dean called over his shoulder, trying (but failing) to keep his eyes on the road because he knew how Sam got about that kind of thing. However, he was asleep and couldn't stop him so Dean allowed himself a few glances back. Castiel rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "No. No…I don't think I am Dean. Where are we going?" Dean took the hint that Cas didn't want to talk about the current situation and left it. "Bobby's. I meant what I said, we're gunna fix this and if any one knows how it'll be Bobby. We'll be there soon, don't worry." He said, still stretching round to see Cas' reaction to his words (_He liked to see people's faces when he spoke to them, part of being a hunter, maybe?)_. Cas was silent and seemed to find the floor of the impala very interesting.

Dean wasn't going to push it, he wasn't Sam, (_who had fallen asleep against the window, frickin girl) _he didn't _know_ what to do or say in emotional situations other than open a bottle of whatever booze was closest. "How do you deal with it?" came a quiet voice from the back seat. The hunter raised an eyebrow. "Deal with what?"

"Being so…_slow? _We've been driving for hours, yet we still aren't there? Why won't this thing go _faster?" _Dean sighed. He'd known, that at some point, Cas was going to get pissed with the whole _humans-can't-zap-around _thing but he'd been praying it would of happened when they were closer to Bobby's. He nearly laughed. _Praying? As if anyone actually gave a rat's ass!_ "Well, I suppose we don't know any better. This is as fast as humans generally go, unless you count flying – in a _plane-_ which we don't do because it's evil." He said, trying to sound factual.

Cas seemed to mull it over for a minute before replying "You dislike flying?" it was said with such surprise (and was that _disappointment _he heard in the angel's tone?) that Dean laughed - a proper laugh, not a fake one for Sam's benefit, but a real tears-in-your-eyes laugh. He looked back just in time to see the confused head tilt and tried to suppress his laughter so he could explain. "You could say that but I don't think dislike is a strong enough word. Hate, maybe. Hate's always a good one." He managed, when he had just about controlled himself. "Last time I was on a plane it was gunna crash. I exorcised a demon mid-air, it was terrifying, but you shoulda seen the food!" he laughed, even though he knew the joke was hideously awful. He could tell that Cas was upset over the fact he couldn't fly anymore and Dean couldn't stand to see him upset. Ever.

Castiel could tell that the joke was Dean's ever so human way of lightening the mood and smiled slightly. Looking in his mirror, the hunter saw it and smiled back. Maybe things would be ok, they were together and for the moment, not being attacked. They would get Cas his mojo back and save the world.

For that smile, Dean would crack terrible jokes about plane food and mother in laws all day.

A/N I know, ok? Nothing is going on? Don't worry shits gunna go down when they get to Bobby's. I swear. ANYWAY…I love you guys. I know I said it last time but I love you more than then. You all rock my socks. You are the cheese to my macaroni. These people especially: eboncat, watergoddesskasey, flash90 (who also reviewed the first chapter, double love for you), sensei's little thunder ninja, darkHPfan411, Ookami sakura, xXundiscoveredNovelistXx (who also also reviewed the first chapter, lots more love to you :D), BranchSuper, darkpheonix2345 (bigger portion of love to you as well), 04netgurl, Mystique Aqua (you were indeed spared my torture, but only because I love you. You to, get more love because you reviewed chapter 1 as well) and last but not least Elize34. I love you all. Lots.

**Review or I will hit you with a chicken (live) until you get concussion. **


	4. Bastard

They arrived at Bobby's house close to 1 in the morning. Bobby was not a happy man. "Ya stupid idjit's couldn't of waited till mornin' to bother me with your crap?" he yelled, stomping down the stairs after hastily getting dressed into something more suitable. "Not really Bobby, I just couldn't wait to see your beautiful face!" joked Dean, with a huge grin. Bobby scowled at him.

"Anyway…Cas has a problem." Sam started, looking at Castiel to continue. Cas sat down on the sofa and looked disinterested. He stared to take off his coat but said nothing. "He's kinda…" the hunter continued uneasily, "Well, human."

Bobby sat in his chair and poured himself a drink -a strong one – he sure as hell needed it. "Well shit. What happened there? You fell?" He asked. Sam sat down next to the ex-angel and looked at him curiously. Dean stood silently in the corner.

"No." Castiel had taken off his trench coat and was smoothing it out over his lap.

"Well then what?" Dean asked softly, confused. _If he hadn't fallen then how was he human? Magic beans? _"Do you remember what happened? It would give us a lead on how to get your grace back."

Cas tensed. "I remember." He said stiffly. Everyone waited for him to continue but he remained silent.

Bobby sighed loudly. _He was never a very patient person, _Dean thought, watching the older hunter. "You gunna share with the group there or are we playing some sort of messed up cluedo? I haven't got forever, you know." Bobby prodded, wincing slightly at how harsh he sounded. The angel jumped to his feet, trench coat forgotten, and stalked over to where the older man was sat.

"This isn't a game, Robert Stephen Singer. I've lost everything. How dare you sit there and make jokes like this is nothing, you…you bastard!" He yelled, chest heaving with anger. Dean ran over and stepped between the two, one hand on Cas, pushing him back slightly, and the other in front of Bobby, who had started to get up. "Lets calm down, ok? Cas, just sit down and breathe, killing him will get us nowhere." he whispered. He walked Cas back to his seat and turned round quickly. "Bobby you fuck! Jesus Christ! A little empathy please?"

"Yeah sure, sorry. I realize how crappy this must be." He apologized and took a large gulp of his drink. If there's one thing he hated it was apologising. What was he, five?

"I don't need or want your help Singer. Just because I'm not an Angel anymore doesn't mean I'm a child. I can handle this on my own." Cas snapped. Dean sat down next to him, the side Sam wasn't on, and grabbed his hand.

"Cas, everyone needs help sometimes. Even Jesus needed help that one time, remember?"

Cas smiled slightly. Only slightly but it was there. "Have you ever read the Bible Dean?"

"Not really, it was a LONG book, but that's not the point. You need to tell us what happened so we're all on the same page. Then, we can start finding the son of a bitch that did this and kill it!" He said, clenching his fist. Cas looked at his shoes for a moment.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard Bobby."

Bobby choked on his drink with surprise before replying. "That's ok, Cas. I was being a bitch." He smiled at him, hoping they could move on. Soon.

Castiel looked up at him and made eye contact. "It's true though. You are a Bastard. I saw your parents and they weren't married when you were born." Dean laughed and Sam squirmed in his seat. _Mental images…Brain bleach needed. _

No one noticed, but Dean was still holding Cas' hand.

A/N: OK. Well, I think that was the worst chapter so far. Pretty much every one is OOC and well…its just generally terrible.

**It was brought to my attention that my threat to make you review is a ritual in Uganda used "to try and exorcise homosexuality" OMG, I had no idea and feel I right prick. SORRY GUYS. **

**Well, this is awkward. Any ways, instead of listing everyone who reviewed I'll just mail you instead. If I miss you I'm sorryyyy! I still love you guys tons and tons and I'd rescue you from zombies if they existed.**

**Review or I will poke your eyes out with a spoon.**

**That's probably a ritual somewhere too.**


	5. Blank

A/N I am so sorry. I have been terrible to you glorious people. I did not update. But I will tell you, school is quite literally beating me up with homework and exams. Take me back?

It was odd, having holes in his memory. Like reading a book and half way through the pages are blank, before continuing the story again.

"I remember cages. There were others…" Castiel frowns, frustrated, "Other angels, but I don't remember…" He grabs his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's all gone, missing, but-" Scrabbling around on the table, Castiel grabs a pen and a piece of paper. His eyes glaze over for a minute while he draws, the scratching sound of the pencil the only noise in the room.

Dean peers over at the paper, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "What is th-"

"Shhh!" Sam whispers harshly and tilts his head at Cas. "He's concentrating!"

"Aww, like a little kid making macaroni art." Dean starts to laugh but quiets down when Sam glares at him.

"This…This was there…and," Castiel says, voice quiet. He holds up the paper, an intricate pattern covering nearly all of the space on it and begins to roll up his sleeve "and it's on my arm too." He untapes the bandage (courtesy of the hospital) and lifts it up slowly. Underneath is the very same mark, an angry red on the pale skin of his forearm.

"That's gotta be it then! Some kinda seal, locking away your mojo!" Dean yells, jumping out of his chair. "All we gotta do is break the seal, like put a line through it or something, right?" Castiel visibly flinches. Dean pauses, looking over at him. "Or maybe not? Cas?" The angel turns his blue eyes onto the mark on his arm.

"I don't think we should do that. I am not sure what this symbol means, and breaking it could be disastrous." He sighs. "I don't know what to do." He hides his face in his hands, utterly defeated.

"Well, it's late and we should probably rest up and hit the books tomorrow, so I say we sleep." Bobby's gruff voice breaks the dark atmosphere in the room. "We'll work on this later, not at 4 in the morning." He leaves and the stairs creak in the silence.

"Agreed. I can't wait to sleep in a bed that doesn't smell like cheap motels." Sam climbs out of his chair, all long arms and legs. "Night guys!" he smiles and waves before walking off.

Cas turns to Dean. "Thank you. For getting me from the hospital. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it Cas, we're friends, that's what friends do. Well, maybe not normal people's friends." Then he did something Dean thought he'd never see. Cas smiled. Not a smirk, or a twitch of the lip, but a proper smile. _Oh fuck it. _Dean leans forward in his chair and their lips meet.


End file.
